The present invention relates to fluid control devices for controlling fluid flow under pressure, and more particularly to an electrically operated fluid control device of the type in which a main spool is operated in response to activation of an electromagnetic actuator to control fluid flow under high pressure to be supplied into a fluid actuator.
In conventional fluid control devices of this type, the operation of the main spool is piloted by the fluid under high pressure to be supplied into the fluid actuator under control of the fluid control device. For this reason, the pilot passages for the fluid under high pressure are long in length, and the construction of the control device is generally complicated and large in size. As a result, it has been experienced that the mounting place for the control device is restricted and that the response in operation of the control device is greatly influenced due to the long pilot passages.